


Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Eyes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Eyes

Clint is the eyes of the team.

That means he has to see everything.

Clint might be damaged in his ears.

But he trusts his eyes.

His vision is still good.

Even though he is aging.

The team trusts him to have their back.

And that is what he does.

He has to do it.

Because he sees everything.

His eyes are important to him.

Since he is a sniper.


End file.
